Ghost of the Past
by FaithfullyFearless
Summary: Tatia was never suspecting to see her love Niklaus again, however in a twist of fate she is given a second chance. He is the only one who can see her, as he realizes how much he has missed her, he realizes that he will do anything to help her from disappearing from his grasp again.


Chapter One

For the longest time, I have been watching my family, and my love from the world above, it seems like that is all I do. I watch Katerina and Elena. Two of my living descendants, who happen to look exactly like me, and I know why. Because of the Ester and Mikael, they killed me in order to keep their children alive. Since I was tearing them apart, my guess is that they only found it appropriate. I had left their house politely just a few hours before. I had wanted to come back, I had been going between Elijah and Niklaus for the longest time, Back and forth between the two brother, but the few days before I died, I had been spending the days with Niklaus, and I found myself falling for even more than I was with Elijah. I had come over that night to tell him that I loved him, that I chose him but I never got too. I frowned. Even after all this time I still loved him, even with the outrageous number of people he killed.

Suddenly, I am transported from the world above, to the world in front of me. Curiously, I turn my head to the side. I suddenly realize where I am, I'm in front of the Mikaelson home. Its even more grand from here than it is from above. I walk towards the home. The closer I get, the more foreign the place looks to me. I open the door and walk inside. Its just as I had seen before, only it looks more extravagant and _real_ on the inside than the out. Stairs lead the way up to the second story of the home. I take a deep breath. Just as I place my foot on the bottom step, I hear a male voice in the room. "Who's there?" He calls out. I turn around to see Kol. I smile softly.

"It's me, Tatia." I said and he continued to search the room, looking past me and too the room across the hallway. I waved my hand. "Kol?" I ask but he speeds off. That was weird, I though. But then I thought about it. I had been suddenly transformed from heaven to earth again. He couldn't hear me for a specific reason, right? I continued my journey up the stairs. I got to the second story and walk down the hall. I walked into the last room on the left, I knew that it was Niklaus's. As I looked around the room, I walked over to the bookshelf and ran my fingers over the books. They felt real. If they were real, then why couldn't Kol see me? Was I a ghost? A heat of nerves ran through my body as panic set in. What if Niklaus couldn't see me? I would be heartbroken, if that was the case then I would make myself known.

After searching around the room, I found no one inside. Though I did find beauty in the large room. On the back corner lay a large king side bed. The floors were wooden and on the opposing wall was a fire place with a large screen TV placed on top. A chair sat in the corner of the room near the window so that you could look outside as you enjoy the peace of reading. Next to the bed was an indentation of the wall, where the closet and master bathroom was. I took a seat in the corner chair of the room and picked up a book and began to read. It was so different from what lack of what we had when I was alive. I tried to read the novel, but I couldn't get into it. I placed it back onto the bookshelf as if no one was ever there. I walked out of his room and continued to walk around, each room was almost more impressive than the first. But it didn't take me long to find my favorite room, the art room. I searched through all of his paintings and sketches, if anything they had gotten better than what he had done a thousand years ago, but then again, it had been a thousand years since I had seen his work in person. I picked up the beautiful artwork, there was paintings of old scenery from when Mystic Falls was just land and no buildings. I then picked up one up, it was the blonde girl, Caroline that I had been seeing him with. Trying to grab her attention, but so far he was having no luck, maybe her interest. Hopefully thats all she had. I couldn't help but feel jealous of the girl. Why wouldn't I though? She had his attention and I was just a faded memory.

I placed the painting back where it was and walked up the stairs and back to Niklaus's room. I walked into the room and sat back down. I could hear the sound of running water coming from a room nearby. It was probably Kol. She looked at the brick fireplace, it was out of place, no one usually had a fireplace in their bedroom but it fit well.

The water stopped and I could hear rustling coming from nearby. I turned around only to come face to face with Niklaus, he was still wet from his bath. His towel lay low on his hips as his perfect muscles were exposed. He looked directly at me. His face was full of shock.

He gasped, "Tatia."

I smiled softly, "Hello Niklaus."

* * *

I know its short but as they say, I had to get through things before we get to the good stuff ;) I dont own anything, Please enjoy this story and let me know what you think!

Please Review!


End file.
